New Friends -Edited-
by M-And-Company
Summary: -reversion kind of on The Ninja of Water- -edited version of New Friends- Lord Garmadon had more then one child, another one who is older then Lloyd. Who is the same age as the Ninja's. Who will help to fight evil along side them, and later on, with help from her old friends, will show the boys a few lessons that they never expected to learn.
1. Grace And Gee

Mayhemb; I figured that I'd use the same beginning from The Ninja of Water for this, since this firsts introduces Grace into her family the best. Yet the story starts out a bit before Kai is entered in.

This reversion-of-sorts was inspired by the 4 chapters of what would happen if Grace had met the boys earlier and how would that change everything..

I decided to do this since now that I'm going Solo, I can edit and spruce the chapters up a bit. And the reason things may change? Well before we all split up we decided on one thing; this one we get to see Grace earn her True Potential. Which means that a feeeew (major/minor) things'll change...Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**_In the Past_**

Lord Garmadon looked down at his new born baby boy, who'm he named Lloyd, then at his young daughter. His daughter had dark purple hair made into small pigtails, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a dark black shirt, dark blue yoga pants, and sandals...A few bags were placed beside her tiny feet...His daughter whose name was Grace was an almost uncanny mirror image of the woman who was buried before them...Lloyd and Grace's mother...His wife...

"Daddy? Is somet'ing w'ong?" Grace asked, her front teeth missing gave her a unusual accent, Lord Garmadon couldn't help but smile lightly down at his daughter.

"No, sweetie...Just...Thinking is all." Lorn Garmadon stated as he led his daughter(who had picked up the bags), away from the grave, his daughter nodded her head.

Even at a young age Grace never stepped out of line with anyone, always choosing to be quiet, shy, and always watching from afar...Never fighting...Like her mother...

"-THIS WAY MEN!"Lord Garmadon heard from afar, he knew that they were after them. He looked down at his son, then down at his daughter before shedding a tear.

"Grace?" Lord Garmadon began in a soft voice, easily getting the attention of his daughter who tilted her head at him. Her father smiled down at her slightly. "I have to leave you for a long time, but I promise...That you will see me and Lloyd again...Okay?"

Lord Garmadon asked his daughter, who stared up and him and nodded her head. "Such a brave...Strong girl...Your mother would be proud."

Lord Garmadon stated happily, his daughter, son, and wife were the only ones who could get him to be like this...Lloyd suddenly cried and Grace touched the young boy, who was wrapped in a dark green blanket's face.

"It's owkay wittle bowther! I'll see yow soon! (It's okay little brother! I'll see you soon!)" Grace chimed, and sang a small small melody...A melody that always stopped little Lloyd from crying, make her mom smile, and make her dad's frozen heart heat up and swell slightly.

"Remember sweetie. No matter what happens in the future, that I will always love you." Lord Garmadon said before he kissed his baby girl's forehead. She hugged him softly and kissed her little brother on the forehead afterwards, before he opened 2 small portals; one on his left and the other on Grace's right.

"Bye daddy! Love w'ou and Lloyd!" Grace chimed before picking up her bags and smiled at him, he smiled lightly back, before the 2 entered the portal closest to them. The portals disappeared, just as the villagers came to the small clearing.

* * *

**Present**

Grace sighed as she thought back to her past, before looking up at the monastery. Though she had been adopted by a nice older couple with a large family, Grace still kept her shy attitude, yet made up for it little by little. She had grown up to be a bit more out going, even going into acting, singing, and dancing. Still a bit quiet and shy as a butterfly though, yet she made up for it easily for the other activities she did. She cooked, fixed machines, helped the inventing huts in a town near the town she lived in, painted for the community, gardened for farmers markets...

Grace blinked though, as she remembered what she herself looked like under the full black ninja suit. She now had waist-to-knee length dark dark purple, the same light baby blue eyes as from before, and lightly sun kissed skin which made her eyes pop out.

Her hair was kept hidden due to the hood and due to the dark red ribbon holding it all back, the one her real mother once gave her...

Quickly Grace shook her head before opening the doors to the Dojo, and smirked to see what was before her. Three ninja were training with the equipment; one was strong, another was fast, then the last was quiet and seemed to be the most wise of the group. When the door opened all three ninja looked at Grace, who was standing their in her own black ninja suit, a bamboo Yumi, and her leather quiver.

"Who is this guy..?" the strongest ninja asked to the quick one, who shrugged his shoulders as the 3 ninja stopped training.

"Pay no mind to G, continue the lesson." an old man's voice stated, before the all the ninja bowed before the old man, known as Sensei Wu to them, (besides Grace, who was his niece) and continued with what they were doing.

"Come G, I have a lot to explain to you." Sensei Wu instructed to Grace, who nodded her head and followed Sensei Wu into the forest. After walking a bit the two sat down and had tea.

"You must understand Grace, that the boys must not know what you look like or that you are a girl until I say so." Sensei Wu told his incognito niece, who nodded her head before opening up the bottom part of her ninja hood and sipping some tea.

She was naturally quiet, so it didn't seem all that hard.

"We also need to make sure that the boys never find out who your father is...Not until everything right now is cleaned up." Sensei Wu said to Grace, who nodded her head again as she set her tea cup down. "For now you will be called Gee, and you shall help train the boys while I am gone searching for the final ninja."

...

...

"I am proud of you, that you can return to this temple Grace, and help me...Your mother would be very proud."

At this Grace hugged her Uncle, a hug which he returned. Grace had already mastered the art of Spinjitsu in one month and had been appointed Sensei Wu's best student when she was ten. A day every year since she had been left, Grace came back to the Monastery to train and speak with her Uncle...And now she was allowed to stay..!

"We should go back now, the boys will start to wonder where we are." Sensei Wu explained, and quickly the Sensei and the ninja walked back to the monastery.

* * *

The three ninja all stopped training when the door opened again, to reveal their Sensei and the mysterious ninja.

"Boys, come here." Sensei Wu spoke loudly, and swiftly the three ninjas, with weapons in hand, ran to their Sensei.

"I'd like you to meet my best and top student, Gee, who shall be training you while I am off to find...Something." Sensei Wu stated, all the boy ninjas glanced at each other before taking off their hoods, letting Grace see them clearly.

The first boy, the strongest one, had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a stern look on his face. He was carrying a scythe, which looked sharp to the touch.

The second boy, the wise one, had a military-style platinum hair, grey eyes, and a serious yet all the while curious it seems expression. He was holding a pair of shuriken, which were held with the daintiest of touches.

Then the last boy, the fast one of the three, had not-so-shaggy brown hair, electric blue-green eyes, and a ready-to-learn excited expression it seemed. He was holding a set of nunchucks, which he fiddled with as Grace watched him.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I'm not trying to go against you, but are you sure we can trust this guy..?" the strong one, obviously the leader of the group, asked Sensei Wu. Her Uncle nodded his head.

"Gee has trained with me before, and he shows everything and more that you three shall need to learn, to master Spinjitsu, and complete your destinies." Sensei Wu said, before smiling. "But how about Gee shows you what he knows...By him fighting against me."

At Sensei Wu's statement his male pupils gave surprised expressions, while Grace (will be called Gee for a while now)...She slowly nodded her head.

"Then so be it. Cole, Jay, Zane. You three sit out on the side and watch." Sensei Wu instructed as he lowered all the training equipment down, the boys nodded their heads to their name. Each responded to their own name, Zane was the platinum haired one, Cole had the scythe, and Jay was nunchucks...They all sat down and watched the two people before them.

Time stopped for a few seconds before the two raced at each other, bow clashing with staff, as the the fought face-to-face. Sensei Wu was generically fast, but Grace was one of the fastest people alive it seemed as she glided across the area dodging and deflecting the blows...Yet all three ninjas were soon surprised when "Gee" was surrounded by a tornado made by water.

"H-He knows Spinjitsu!" Jay screamed out loud, before he was hushed by the other two ninja as they continued to watch.

Sensei Wu pulled his staff back, yet it was still caught by Gee's hands. In a few moments Sensei Wu found himself pulled into the tornado. Seconds went by as weapon attacked weapon, before the tornado stopped. The three by-standers saw Gee with his foot on Sensei Wu's chest, and an arrow, cocked into the bow, pointed right between his eyes.

"Your skills have only sharpened over the years Gee, I am most impressed." Sensei Wu stated to Gee, who grunted in reply before helping Sensei Wu up...Only for Gee to be asked a billion questions by the ninja.

"When did you learn Spinjitsu?"  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"  
"Do you know how COOL that was?" the boys asked along with more questions, to which all of them Gee stayed silent to.

"Gee is a quiet person, who talks only when necessary and-"

"So basically, the exact opposite of Jay?" Cole asked as he cut Sensei Wu off.

Jay glared at the scythe-wielder. "Hey!"

"Yet Gee shall be in charge of you, and as such, you must show him respect." Sensei Wu told his students, who nodded their heads before bowing to their Sensei.

"Yes Sensei." the three boys chorused while Gee nodded his head, before they all straightened up.

"I shall be going then, listen to Gee, and make sure to not let any intruders in." Sensei Wu stated, before bowing to his students and walking out of the Monasteries front doors.

"If you can't talk, then how are you going to teach us?" Cole asked Gee once the doors were closed, before Gee suddenly pulled out a pen and a few sheets of paper.

"I see, you shall communicate to use through writing, yes?" Gee nodded his head to Zane's question, before writing some stuff down and giving it to Cole, who read it over.

"Okay, since it's late we'll have dinner, get to know each other a bit, then go to bed so we can really train in the morning." Cole instructed the two boys, Jay grinned as he hugged Gee.

"I like this guy already! No training the first day, yahoooo!" Jay exclaimed as he continued to hug Gee, who blushed a bit yet chuckled at this. Soon the boys all lead Gee into the dinning room while Zane made dinner.

Question Time! **Bold is What Gee/Grace wrote on the paper to reply**

Cole; Favorite Color? **Blue and Black**

Jay; Favorite type of food? **Sweets**

Cole; Favorite Season? **Winter and Fall**

Jay; Favorite Animal? **Dolphins, Penguins, and Monkeys**

Cole; Special Skills? **Dancing, singing, gardening, cooking, poetry, good with machines, smart, and a few other things**

Jay; Happy place? **I have to many to list**

Cole; Something you can't live without? **Music and my bow**

Jay; Best physical and mental quality? **My eyes, then my ability to withstand a lot of pressure**

By this time Zane had come out and set down a bowl of soup for each ninja to eat, along with a cup of water.

"I hope you enjoy my cooking Gee." Zane told Gee, who nodded his head before eating the soup...

**This is amazing **Gee held up the piece of paper, Zane smiled at him.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to sa-write." Zane corrected himself, causing a small fit of laughter from both Cole and Jay, while a chuckle from Gee.

Inside her heart though, Grace knew that sooner or later she would have to come clean to these boys...Yet also deep in her heart, she could sense that when that time comes, she will be glad to have known these boys. Because she was brought here for a reason, she had to meet these boys for a reason, and she would have to make a family with these boys for a reason...Because everyone knows one thing; That the fates work in mysterious ways.

* * *

Here's to hoping that this will all work out! Enjoy Grace's Birthday Gift to you all! Ta for now~


	2. Author's Note -Help-!

Mayhemb; Alright...I have come to a small problem...I am a biiiit worried as to what some of what I have written is up-to-par with what was written almost 2 or so years ago, since I'm going solo...So I wish to maybe get some help...

I am going to be writing the Sequel to "A New Beginning", and the ending of it maaay be a bit obsolete now because of what I have planned for the two new seasons of Ninjago...

So! I need a team.

I wish to get maybe three or so writers on who would like to maybe re-view the first few lines or a part of the newest/latest chapters.

* * *

My Works Right Now;

New Friends -Edited-

and

Their Next Journey

* * *

If anyone is interested in possibly beta-ing me, or simply re-viewing the chapters that I have, please Private Message me on the M-And-Company Author page. I will only be taking up to five or so people. Thank you all for your time and consideration.


	3. Their First Week

Mayhemb; New chapter? Never before seen story bits? Why yes, yes this is~ Hope you enjoy~!

Note that in this rendition of the story I am going to put a biiiit more character development into Grace, Bunny, Kim-Ly, etc...Meaning that they will be a bit different than their role in the original Water Ninja...But I still hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Grace sighed as she awoke to the sight of her room in the Monastery. She had been assigned a different part of the Monastery, near Sensei Wu's room, for her to rest. It was kept rather basic, with no feminine flares, due to her true gender having to be a secret...Yet Grace sort of liked it. It had a simple black bamboo tatami bed, a vanity, a closet, and a few metal boxes in the corner of the room...

But still, never had she been so homesick...Amorus would be holding their festival soon, and they always had such beautiful things there...

Oooooh snap out of it Garmadon! You had a job to do!

With that the ninja rolled out of her cot, clapping her hands, before doing a few push-ups. Her mind and body had to be ready..

* * *

The three ninjas were asleep in their cots, resting...Only for each to yell when they heard a rather loud Gong to be banged in the room, Gee holding the mallet.

"Uuuugggh...Seriously? **_Seriously_**?" Cole questioned their new sensei, the boy having fallen on the floor with a thud. In return, the Silent-Ninja nodded. "Fine..."

The Garmadon smirked at this, enjoying the thought of being able to relax with men. Back home she was a biiit shy around them...With a low-toned sigh she clapped her hands, and wrote on her paper.

**Alright Boys, get dressed and be out on the Practice Course in Ten.**

"Yes Sensei." Zane was on the only one who responded and gave her a bow, while the other two grumbled a bit and began to strip...Beneath her ninja mask Grace blushed vividly at the sight, going rigid. "Sensei Gee? Is there something wrong?"

**No. **Was the bluntest of answers that she gave him before the teen rushed out of the room and to her own.

DEAR LORD THOSE PECKS.

Grace shut her door and threw off her hood, fanning her flushed face. UUUUGGGGHHHHH WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HAVE THOSE KINDS OF BODIES?!

WHY COULDN'T SHE TEACH THEM AS A GIRL?!

DOUBLE STANDARDS OR BECAUSE HER UNCLE WAS BEIN' A BUTT?

...

Okay Grace, calm down, you can do this. This isn't anything new to you, it's the same as the beach.

Yeah, the beach...

The beach where the palm trees swayed and the sea-salt filled her nose and mind.

The beach...

Hmm~

Yeah, that cleared up her head. With a deep breath Grace put on her hood and went back outside, moments before her three pupil came out. Time for them to get whooped into shape.

* * *

"Ah geez.." Jay whimpered out as he fell to the ground, him and his team mates gasping for breath. They had run the course almost five consecutive times without a break for any one of them.

Cole groaned as he sat up, rubbing his arms. "This dude's nuts!"

"Cole, Jay, please...Sensei picked Gee for this task for a reason.."

"Yeah." The light brown-haired boy huffed. "To kill us..."

"Ugh...Where is he anyway?" Their leader questioned as he looked around, their trainer not on the practice grounds.

However all three turned when they heard a door opening, the boys smiled when they saw Gee (Grace) coming over. In her hands she held a tray of tea and some sandwiches.

**Lunch Break **Gee (Grace) explained through the paper, setting down the large tray in front of the tired men.

"Awww yeah!" Jay happily exclaimed as he sat up and got a sandwich. "I love this new Sensei!"

Cole smiled as he took one also. "Hey thanks."

"Yes Sensei Gee, it is very nice of you to do this."

**Please, just call me Gee, there is no need for formalities. I am still Sensei's student anyhow. **

The three boys nodded at the sign, before each happily dug into their lunch.

* * *

Cole grunted as he and Gee (Grace) spared together, the male with a scythe and the female with her Yumi. Metal met with wood, and wood met with cloth. The two would spare for longer than Zane and Jay could compete with, each going into the dark hours of the night.

"O-Okay..." Gee's opponent gasped out a bit, hunching over. "I-I'll let you have this one."

Gee (Grace) chuckled at this, patting Cole's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Just don't tell the others..."

Gee (Grace) nodded her head, before helping Cole stand...Only for the Sensei to blush beneath her hood as Cole took off his shirt, using it to fan himself.

"Ready to go back inside Gee?"

..."M-Mmhm." Gee grunted out, zooming inside before Cole could even make another comment.

"Huh...Guess he was tired too...!"

* * *

Grace whimpered as she splashed water on her flushed face, panting. Dear lord, shirtless boys. Shirtless boys were a no-no. No, no, no!

Bad thoughts occurred that muddied the mind! Plus it was REALLY EMBARRASSING AND AWKWARD AND-AND-

**_SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH_**

AGH! WATER HELP HER CALM DOWN!

* * *

Zane smiled as he and Gee (Grace) worked in the kitchen, the two having agreed on sharing their duties for dinner.

"Thank you, again, Sensei for aiding me."

Gee wiped off her hands, before picking up her little dry-erase board. **It's not a problem, I'm glad to help...And really Zane, must you continue to call me Sensei?**

The strict male nodded to her and continued to cook. "...Sensei...If I may, may I ask you a question?"

**You just did, but I presume that you mean a different question than that. **Okay, so maaaaybe talking to the guys as another male was a bit easier on Grace...At least she wasn't stuttering or anything, thank the all-mighty Spinjitsu Master for that!

"What is your connection with Sensei Wu?"

...Ooooooohhhhhhhh Lord...They forgot to make something up...Okay, okay Grace, think about this. Thiiiink about it...

**We met at a Noodle Hut. **...Seriously...Of ALL the things she could have said...She chose that...

"...A noodle hut?"

**Yes. Someone had dropped a bowl of noodles, and I caught it with rather good speed and dexterity. **

...You are the worst liar in the world, Grace Garmadon...

"Ah, I see."

Hold the fortune cookie of knowledge...Did he actually believe that?

...

Best not to test your luck Garmadon, you don't have much of it.

**Is there anything else you need of me Zane? **

"No, thank you, is there somewhere else you need to go...?"

**Yes, I'm going to go check to see if Sensei Wu sent us any information. **

"Very well, thank you for the help, Sensei."

**You can stop calling me that...**

* * *

Grace sighed as she face-palmed over and over again. You stupid idiotic girl, a noodle hut..A _noodle. Hut. _Not some very skillful Dojo, or some kick-but tournament, oh no.

A noodle hut.

Because that is where all the Sensei find their pupil...Noodle huts!

...You may be a good Spinjitsu user Grace, but you had a lot to learn about making up stories and lies...

* * *

Gee frowned softly as she walked towards the boy's room, Jay hadn't come out for practice earlier...Cole and Zane had told her that he "wasn't feeling energetic".

Honestly, Zane was a worse liar than she was...

...

Carefully the Sensei knocked on the door, and she heard a bit of shuffling inside. "C..Come in.."

Slowly Gee opened the door and peaked in, praying that he wasn't shirtless or something...Luckily for her though, he was in his bed, his blanket wrapped around him in a snug cocoon.

"Oh...Hey Gee..."

Oh wow, he _did _sound less energetic than usual...

Slowly she stepped in, closing the door behind her, and walked to his cot before plopping beside it... **What's wrong? **

"...Nothing..."

**Don't give me that...You can talk to me.**

"It isn't something you have to worry about Sensei."

... **Fine, don't think of me as your Sensei...Think of me as your friend, and even if that doesn't work, think of me as someone you can talk to...Or not, I can be an inanimate object for you to literally vent to. I can fall asleep if that'll help..I..I just want you to know...That you're not alone...You'll never be alone**...Not if I have anything to say/write about it...

Dear lord that took a lot of paper to write, and it took Jay a few moments to read it all...

"...It's my Ma and Pa, they're just...I don't know.." He gave a small sigh, yet Gee was happy that he started talking at least... "They've sent me a lot of letters, asking when I can come home and a lot of other things..And I don't know how to respond I guess..."

...**Well what do *you* wanna tell them? **

The male blinked at the simple question, thinking for a moment. "..I wanna tell them that I'll come and visit when I can, but being here is a big thing for me..."

**Then tell them that. **

... "Thanks Gee, you're a great friend."

**Anytime Jay.**

* * *

...Grace sighed as she sat in her room, head on her knees. Maybe it really _was _better this way, for her to be their Male Sensei...They seemed so open and so kind to her now...

But...What would happen when the truth finally came to light?

That Gee wasn't her real name?

That "Gee" was Lord Garmadon's daughter?

T-That...That she had lied to them?

...

Would they ever trust her if they found out about her relationship to the Master of All Evil?

With a sigh Grace stood and glanced at herself in the mirror. They would never forgive her, would they?

Carefully the female took her ninja hood and put it back on, before grabbing her dry-erase board. Oh well, time to continue this facade...This had been a long week for all of them, her's being the most difficult...Yet it would all soon be worth it.

* * *

Jay, Cole, and Gee were laughing together as they all ate dinner...Well, Gee more-or-less giving deep-toned chuckles, while Zane sat in a slightly confused manner.

"And so-so I say to him, I say, 'look, that is the LAST pudding cup and it is mine'!" Jay continued his rather rambling story. "And well, he just wouldn't lighten up. So I punched him an-"

"He punched you back?" Cole interrupted with a smirk.

"Like he could! I was too fast."

"Yeah right, Mr. Mouth-Of-Lightning.."

Jay huffed, rolling his eyes...Before grinning at Gee. "Hey Gee! You got any stories for us?"

**No stories from me, besides, I like hearing your stories Jay.**

Because the last time she tried to tell one, she was apparently found doing Ninja-esque things in a Noodle Hut...

What even was a Noodle Hut? She had heard of a Noodle Store or places like that, but never a Hut for noodles.

"Tell them about the Noodle Hut." Zane offered with a small smile.

Both Cole and Jay chorused in confusion. "Noodle Hut?"

**Time for bed.**

"Aw come on Gee, jus-"

Gee cut Cole off by turning the Dinning Room's lights off, and walking away without another word.

* * *

Grace smiled as she walked out of her little private bathroom, her hair air-drying on her back. She took a seat in front of a small table in her room, and got out her writing utensil and paper. Her foster parents loved receiving her letters, it gave them some peace to hear from her.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been another tiring day here at the Monastery. My bones are a bit stiff from all the training I help the other's with, and at times I feel like giving up...Yet I think of you two, and the family, and everyone who is watching me go through life...And I know that I can't just stop right now. You're all counting on me for something great, and I can't give it up. _

_Sure it's hard sometimes, and some days I'll feel like throwing in the towel and giving up. To leave this place for good...Yet what will that accomplish? Who will be proud of me for doing that?_

_Anyway, thank you for letting me vent a bit to you both. Tell everyone at home and at the Orphanage that I miss them dearly, and that I'll write again soon. _

_Love you all, Grace. _

With that final line she folded up the paper and put it in an envelope, sealing it with a small wax-seal, and putting it on the table. Tomorrow she'd give it to the Mail Man...

As for tonight? Tonight she would rest, and hope that tomorrow brought an even better ending than today.

* * *

Mayhemb; And there is Chapter 2! I'd like to thank birthdaypi and percyjacksonforevah, my two present beta-readers/testers for my Solo-Mission of this series. And there still are three or so more spots open for anyone interested! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon. Love you all, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to P.M. me.


	4. Camping and An Intruder?

Mayhemb; Here it is...! Chapter 3 of the actual story for, New Friends. I hope you all enjoy...!

* * *

Training of the mind, body, and soul was of the up-most importance. Gee took in a deep and cleansing breath asshe sat within the training grounds, eyes closed. It was rare for her to be able to get such a moment an-

"MAAAAAIIIIIIILLLLL!"...And it was still a rare moment. The purple-haired female sighed as she stood up, looking to Cole as he came inside, carrying some things. "Leeeeet's see here...A scroll for Gee, a few letters for Jay from his parents, a cooking magazine for Zane….Oh! And my Cake Of The Week sample!"

Gee chuckled softly, taking her scroll. Man, that guy loved cake...She walked away a bit, before unraveling the paper, noticing her uncle's hand-writing…

**Gee, I have found him. Prepare the others, follow the plan, and keep in mind. You must not let them know, not yet.**

**Also, make sure to leave a nice pot of tea for me, thank you.**

**-Sensei Wu**

Yup..That was her Uncle, never one to forget the tea….With a sigh though she re-rolled the scroll and went to her room, getting ready. This was gonna be a bumpy ride…

* * *

So...The original plan was to make sure that the boys were out for about a week or so, so that her Uncle could train the new guy and all the jazz and ho-ha…

Only problem? She decided to use the most cliche thing in the book…

"...A camping trip?" Cole questioned after re-reading the mini chalkboard she was now using.

"A camping trip...You're serious."

A still nod was his only response. Jay seemed really excited though. "Aw yeah, camping! I love camping, it's really fun an-"

"Jay, there's no video games…"

"...I'm with Cole, this idea sucks."

**It's either camping, or you all get to do a niiiiice hike up and down the mountain fifeteen times.** And Gee would make the ultimate sacrifice….Ooooof making Jay and Cole carry her...It was her duty after all…

Ah, but that was a poor duty, wasn't it? Duty was the code which a warrior, a fighter, or even a civilian may stand by. It was what kept Gee going, knowing that her Duty was to the Spinjitsu arts. Her Duty was not to her heart or to anything else, she could not risk that...

"Fine...!" The black-haired male huffed, rolling his eyes as he left to go pack a bag for the trip, the other two males leaving with him. With a small sigh Gee sat down, rubbing the back of her neck..This was gonna be a looooong week.

* * *

"Uuuugggh...Are we almost there?" Jay called out as he trailed in the very back of the group, Cole and Zane were even ahead of him. Gee chuckled at this though, nodding her head, making the brown-haired male give a weak 'woo-hoo'.

It was as simple as a hop, skip, aaaand a jump...And about a few extra miles, before they their Sensei stopped, reaching a rather nice and tall waterfall, a lake coming from the cascading waters.

"It's very beautiful, Sensei." Zane smiled to the hidden female, who nodded her head and wrote.

**I would come here whenever I was sad and training at the Monastery, think of it as...My gift to you boys. Just keep it a secret from Sensei Wu.**

"Sure thing G." Cole grinned, patting her back before taking off his top-MMMMMMM D'EM ABBS...Ugh, Grace, stop it. This is becoming a habit of your's...Yet soon enough her face was heated up like the fire in a kiln as the other two males took off their shirts and went into the water. Oh geez, this was going to be a loooong week...

* * *

Gee breathed deeply in, sighing softly as he sat atop the water fall, resting on one of the rocks that skimmed the rushing water. Five days in...The boys had all gone out hunting and fishing for dinner after changing into their civilian clothing, allowing her to have some time alone...

..Surely it...Wouldn't hurt if she would...Just for a little moment...

* * *

Grace laughed happily as she dove into the crystal water of the waterfall's lake, having changed out of her ninja attire and put on her dark blue monokini, her back and a bit of her torso exposed. Ah geez this felt good. No boys clothing, no binders, no lifts at the bottom of her shoes to make her appear taller...

She peacefully hummed as she swam, arms flowing with the rippling tides as she easily turned in the water, back floating along the surface...Only to pause when she saw the colors of black, blue, and white at the edge of the water.

The Garmadon flipped to where her legs were submerged, eyes locking with her three students.

"Uh...Hey..." Cole was the one to speak up, waving to the female in the swimsuit.

"..H..hi..." YOU IDIOT! DON'T TALK TO THEM!

"Uh..Not to be rude or anything, but...Why are you-"

"So beautiful.." Grace felt her face heat up at Jay, who was staring at her so..Intently...Man this was odd...Jay was thankfully smacked back into consciousness before Zane finished the question at hand.

"Why are you here Miss...?" Zane paused, not knowing her name.

"G..Grace..I'm...Grace." **GARMADON! QUIT IT!**

"Alright Grace...Did you see our friend? He's kind of tall, a bit buff..Was around here when we left."

"I'm sorry.." Grace shook her head at Cole's question. "I didn't see anyone..."

"Sensei must have gone to look for us...We were gone for a very long time." Thank you Zane for making up a story for her... "Yet Miss...I still believe that I may have seen you somewhere before."

Come on Grace, don't mess this up... "I...Was in many orphanages, maybe that's where?"

"Perhaps.."

* * *

Grace tried not to look nervous as she ate with the boys, the delicacies of fire-cooked fish and berries. Wow...She never knew dinner could be this...Well, one-sided-ly awkward...At least she managed to slip on some sun-glasses to hide her eyes, so she didn't have to worry too much about them realizing who she was….Yet.

"Tell us more about yourself Miss Grace." Oh Zane, sometimes, she wished you weren't so polite and curious...

"Well...As I said I went through a lot of orphanages, and I was adopted by this couple who...Well, who ran an orphanage I went through...I was put on the staff and worked there for a while, gaining a lot of valuable information...Then I guess I just broadened my horizons and after a lot of broadening, I ended up here."

"And what exactly does 'broadening your horizons' mean?" Dang it Cole, quit being so defensively questioning.

"Oh you know..Dancing, poetry, a bit of building.."

"What kind of building?" Jay-...Jay, you just keep being yourself dear, you're fine.

"Just a few things...Buildings, some old radios, a few televisions when I got the off chance,

but that was more repairing..."

"Wow..." The two were suddenly divulged into a conversation of their own creations, each bright eyed and laughing...

"Hey Zane.."

"Yes Cole?"

"..How about we give these two some time to chat...?"

"Do they not already have time to communicate?"

"Just-...Come on Zane."

The blonde male shrugged, following his companion, the two conversing inventors not noticing their disappearance.

* * *

"Wow...You really made your own wings?" Grace grinned as she looked to Jay in awe, the fire in small embers now.

"Uh-huh..! But that isn't nearly as cool as when you made your own parachute and water skis!"

"O-oh come on now, now you're just making me blush."

"Well you have a nice one…"

Oh geez, oh geez, oh geeeeez-louise...She had to go.

This was wrong on so many levels-She would share TOWELS with this guy…! This..No. Nonononono, she had to leave, had to run, had to get the bleep out of here. Right. Now.

"U-uh...Thanks Jay...B-But it's getting kind of late, s-so I better..Ya know, get going…"

"I-I can walk you home if you want."

Wow...That would be nice. It had been a long time since she had been walked ho-GARMADON FOCUS.

"S-Sorry but uh...My.."...Oh man, this would sound bad, but atleast it might help.. "My..Boyfriend, might not like that..."

"Oh..You..Have a boyfriend..?"

"Yeah.."

"...Well, come on, I'll still walk with you." Wait...WHAT. "It's not safe out here in the dark."

"I'll be okay."

"Bu-"

"Bye Jay..! Thanks for the fun!" Without another word Grace took off running into the foliage, making a plan to wait a bit before putting back on Gee's clothing and returning.

* * *

Gee thought that after breakfast she wouldn't hear anything about 'Grace' until it was time...But oh, was she wrong….

"I can't believe someone actually managed to put up with you for that long Jay." Cole chuckled as the boys gathered firewood, their Sensei supervising.

"Hey, I'm telling you, Grace was...Well, different."

"Obviously, she can actually manage to keep up with your chatter-box."

"Yes it is quiet the occasion..." Zane paused for a moment, contemplating a bit.. "Though I still believe that I know her from somewhere.."

UGH! ZANE! PLEASE STOP-...Gee made the voice in her head stop when Zane actually turned to look at her...

...

...

"Sensei Gee?"

**Yes? **

"Where were you last night?"

**I was out looking for you all.**

"And before that?"

**Looking for you.**

"And before that?"

**Sitting at the waterfall relaxing. **

"...And that was a bit after we left?"

**Yup.**

"Well what took ya so long?" Cole asked with a quirked eyebrow. "We were only a couple of hundred yards away."

**Hey, I can be lazy if I want...**

Jay huffed, rolling his eyes. "Booooo."

You have a problem with it? Because I have no problem in making you all do a few hundred laps around the lake.

"Take all the time you need..!"

"W-we're in no rush!"

"We would not wish to rush you, Sensei."

Gee smiled softly behind her mask, nodding her head as she got up and walking back to the camp site. The ninja sighed softly, smiling as she packed up her bags. Almost time to go home~

* * *

Gee sighed as she and the boys finally got back to the Monastery, the night air on the sixth night was wonderful...Yet the other boys stopped though when they saw the lights on.

"What's going on?" Jay blinked, looking at the area.

"We can either sit here and ask the air, or we can look for ourselves." With that Cole ran up the wall and looked in, flipping down his ninja hood... "I think we have an intruder."

"What should we do Sensei?"

Gee blinked at Zane's simpel question...Before quickly writing. **You boys take to the regular rooms in the Monastery I shall go and check the dinning room, kitchen, Sensei Wu's, and my room. **

"On it." Cole nodded, before he and the boys split up from their Sensei.

* * *

Grace smiled, hugging her Uncle as soon as she got to his room. "Uncle, it's glad to see you home..."

"And it is good to see you also...I presume the others are getting...Acquainted, with Kai?"

The purple-haired girl nodded her head, skimming over the name Kai it seems. "Yes, they think an intruder is in the Monastery."

"Hm...That would raise some predicaments..."

"Heh, yeah..."

"...Come, we shall go and rescue Kai."

"Yes Un-.._Sensei_ Wu."

* * *

Mayhemb; Things will go down next chapter...Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you all next time..!


	5. Gee Is Really Who?

Mayhemb; Here it is...! Chapter 3 of the actual story for, New Friends. I hope you all enjoy...!

* * *

Grace sighed as she paused within the bathroom, running a comb quickly through her hair. Today was the day, finally...She had thought and pondered over this moment ever since she had been asked to do this.

Each boy was so different, and now there was a new one...Oh dear lord there was another one who she didn't know.

What if they hated her? What if they didn't understand what she was doing?

What if...

What if they never trusted her again?

...

Oh come on Garmadon, get your butt out of the corner and get out there...! A Garmadon never quits, and neither should you! With a huff she stepped outside and jumped when seeing her Uncle...

"Even the bravest of warriors have fear, Grace."

"I...I know..."

"Good, then come, I believe Kai can be rescued now."

"Yes Sensei..."

* * *

Grace gulped behind her mask as her Uncle stepped out in front of her, watching her three students attack some guy in red pajamas.

"STOP!" With the single deafening word of the bearded man, the fighting ceased...

"Yes Sensei." Jay, Cole, and Zane all hopped off and bowed to him...Yet the brunette in red looked very..Confused.

"Wait a minute...They're your students too?" Sensei Wu gave a stiff nod, making the male come to a small 'realization' of sorts. "This was my final test wasn't it-"

"Whoa-whoa-woah...! You two never said anything about a fourth. I mean, no offense Gee, but you're our Sensei." Jay softly clarified to the disguised female. "Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-"

"Uh..What I think he's trying to say Sensei Wu is that the three of us have trained together...We're solid." Oh Cole, good job for trying so hard...Yet the new guy...

"Didn't look to solid _solid_ to me."

Zane tentatively spoke up from the far left. "Master, what is the meaning of this?"

"Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties...But first." Sensei Wu stepped forward, nudging Grace towards Zane carefully. "NINJAGOOOO!"

The golden and grey Spinjitsu tornado enveloped all five of the students, each of their clothing changing, omit Cole.

"Whoa...!" The new guy gasped, looking over his red attire. "How'd he do that?"

"Ha ha~! Look what color I am..!" Jay grinned, looking at his light blue uniform..And gasping when he saw that 'Gee' was in a lighter blue and silver one. "Aw yeah! The Blue Duo!"

"Wait a minute..I'm still black..!" Cole pointed out, yet Sensei Wu walked towards Kai though, ignoring the male.

"Kai, Master of Fire..It burns bright in you.." The bearded man hummed before turning to the darker blue ninja. "Jay is dark blue, Master of Lightning."

"That's not _all _I'm the master of..! I do a little inventing, I dab a little in model building, touch of cooking, a little poetry-"

"More like mouth of lightning." Cole sighed out with a small glare, before Sensei Wu acknowledged him.

"Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth." To prove some sort of point, Cole did a few spins and tricks, making Kai scoff...Before flinching when the Earth Ninja's scythe was held out to him.

"Nice ta meet ya kid." He drew it back...Before pushing it back into Kai's personal space. "I got your back."

Cole then swished off his hood. "And for the record, there ain't nothin' in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons." Zane interjected, making the leader flinch back a bit.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane...I said _in_ this world..!"

"White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice." Grace felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized her turn was up next, as Sensei Wu introduced the blonde male, who flipped out two Shurikens and made them disappear. "And see-er with sixth sense."

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.." Kai whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, making Zane look at him.

"You too have the gift?" He questioned, flipping down his hood..Jay was the nice one though.

"Heh-heh, he's just making a joke Zane...!" Jay soon flipped down his own hood, leaning towards the platinum blonde. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke, ha-ha."

"Now pay attention...!" Sensei Wu cut into the odd discussion. "You five are the chosen ones..! You will protect the five weapons of Spinjitsu! From Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister...?.!" Kai exclaimed for them all to hear, pointing a sword at Sensei Wu...Jay though...

"We're saving a girl?.! Is she hooooot~?"

"Jay..!" Cole scolded the blue boy lightly, who held up his hands defensively.

"He-Hey! I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into...Does she like blue..?"

"Back. Off."

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister." Their Sensei finally managed to answer Kai's question, only for him to have yet another one...

"Alright, that's fine and all...But who's he?" the Fire Ninja questioned as he pointed to Grace, who gulped.

"That's-" Cole was cut off when Grace pulled down her own hood, purple locks tumbling out... "...Grace?"

"Grace, Master of Water, and my star pupil." Her Uncle introduced the female, who bowed gently...Before her Uncle slapped his bo against the floor. "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa hold on a minute..!" Cole finally snapped out of his shock to come to. "You said that you'd teach us Spinjitsu!"

"Spinjitsu is inside each and everyone of you, but it will only be unlocked once the key is ready to be found." Grace calmly answered for her elder, who simply nodded to her before he began to walk away.

"Come! My feet are tired...We will take the horse carriage."

"Great, now we have to find a key?" Jay groaned out with a small glare, looking at the others.

"Yeaaaaah...I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride."

"Well if it means finding my sister.." Kai began, flipping his hood down and walking after Sensei Wu. "Then sign me up."

Grace carefully ran along side him, giving him a small glance. ""Your bravery and determination is well admired Kai, but be warned...Being brave and determined can also lead to one jumping into situations that they can't control."

"I don't need your help little miss 'Star Pupil'."

"Be that as it may...I still offer my warning."

* * *

"_Sign me up~!_" Jay groaned as he and the others pulled the horse carriage up a mountain, with Sensei Wu riding it. "Way to go Spark-Plug..."

Zane gave his companions a small glance, each one talking through their gasps and pants. "I sense this is some strange form of team building."

"Just keep pulling, we have a long way to go." Cole tried to cheer on his team as he ran in front, Jay and Zane at the sides, with Grace and Kai in the back.

"So...Where did Sensei find you four?" Kai gasped, looking at his companions.

"Uh, well...Lets just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would have ever be seen together._ I_ was testing my limits." Cole fondly regarded, retelling the story of how he was with a climbing group and beat everyone...Only to be confused when he found a tea-drinking Wu at the top of the mountain.

"I was testing my invention." Jay stated proudly, explaining the story about him creating a set of wings that could fly...Only for him to crash into a random sign, before he looked up to see Sensei Wu sitting a bit over to where he had crashed.

"And I...Was testing myself." Zane gasped, quickly telling how he had been meditating in a pond...Only to gasp beneath the water and almost drown when he saw Sensei Wu right beside him, sipping tea.

"Wow...Well, what about you Grace?"

The Garmadon made a small sideway's glance at her red companion, thinking... "Well..I told them that me and Sensei Wu met in a noodle hut...But actually...I was just..Having a usual day."

(things in the center are what Grace is saying to the boys, what's beneath it is what's happening to her ;3)

* * *

"_You know, daily exercise-_"

Grace grinned as she stood atop a rectangular platform, the all-too familiar bar swinging in the air before her. One, two, and launch!

The air fluttered by her ears as her hands reached out, grasping the horizontal bar as she swung. "WOOHOOO~!"

"_-taking care of the pets-_"

"WHOA BOY!" The purple haired girl laughed as she jumped out of a tiger's line of attack, holding a steak to the feral beast. "EASY TYRON! YOU WON'T GET YOUR LUNCH THAT WAY~"

"_-Hanging out with friends-_"

The Garmadon giggled as she happily ran amuck around the big top with her fellow gymnasts and the clowns, and...Well, just about everyone...!

"_I lived a pretty normal life..._"

Grace smiled, waving to the crowd of cheering people as she descended from her platform..

"_...Until he found me._"

"Hey great job out there Grace...!" One of the animal trainers commented. "The crowd was eating you up..!"

"Hey, all I care about is the kids smiling." Grace gave a small smile as she waved, wiping the sweat off of her face with a towel.

"A smile is a wonderful gift."

She turned around and grinned when she saw the white-haired man atop of one of the elephants. "Uncle..!"

Sensei Wu smiled as he gracefully hopped down, just in time for Grace to hug him. "Hello Grace, I am glad to see that you have grown well."

"All thanks to you..! Now, what do you need? W-why are you here?"

"I am...Actually here to ask a favor of you."

Grace nodded, leading Sensei Wu to her small room. "Of course, anything for you Uncle."

The man sat down and waited as his niece prepared them some tea...A cup was poured for both of them, cookies laid between the two.. "..The Spirit Smoke has foretold that your father would be attacking soon.."

The female's eyes widened softly...Before she slowly nodded. "I see..."

"...And I need your assistance."

"Uncle..You know that I would do anything for you but...But my father..I can't take him alo-"

"There will be others."

"...Others?"

"I shall be training a few more students in the art of Spinjitsu...And I hope that you will actually aid me in teaching them."

"...You...Want me to become a teacher?"

"That's right my dear."

"..Uncle...Are you sure about this...?"

Sensei Wu looked up at his niece. "Grace...You are more than qualified to teach. You have Spinjitsu in your blood."

"I-I know...But..."

"..You could even call it your duty..."

...Grace slowly nodded her head after a few more minutes of thinking. "Just send me a letter when you need me..."

"Very well."

* * *

Grace softly shrugged as she looked to her companions. "I guess I didn't live as exciting of a life as you guys."

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei none of us would-"

"STOP!" Sensei Wu yelled out, cutting Kai off.. "..We're here."

The five ninja and Sensei look over the ledge and into a large canyon-like monument, where skeletons were hard at work mining for...Something...

Grace gulped lightly at the sight before her...A golden weapon capable of controlling rock and earth, and to think there are more like them...

Oh geez, what did she get herself into?

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp, I hope you all enjoyed a little sneak peak into Grace's life before all of the Ninja stuff happened (according to this story), and I'll see you next time~ Love you!


	6. Author's Note--Opinions

Wow...Almost five months has past since the last update. It's sort of odd, isn't it? How our interests shift and bend to different things..Originally I had planed on taking a break until the latest season of Ninjago had finally ended, so that I didn't have to worry so much about getting things mixed up. Yet when I did, I found myself almost out of interest for the season, so I just..Backed away from it all..

I do want to finish this series though, despite everything. However I wish to do it in my own way. So while I do love how everyone gives me ideas on how 'Grace should/shouldn't react' to her finding out the truth, I would also love it if everyone didn't in turn send me rather hateful messages for not going with their ideas.

Also you may have a surge of new chapters soon, since I'm now in the middle of my finals, yet they'll be done in three days or so.

Now that I have that out of the way, let's get back into the nitty gritty of it all.

Given that in the newest season of Ninjago I am a bit worried about Grace's position as the water ninja, given that a canon water ninja appears.

So I have a big question for you all;

Would you like to keep Grace as the water ninja, or would you like me to revert her to a Wind Ninja status instead? Or perhaps try to make a new one? Leave your reviews and comments, and I'll be back with an answer in three days I suppose.

If I do change it however, that would mean that I would most likely re-write the seasons (which was what I had intended on already), so not much would change from there, omit a few scene.


	7. Just Around the River Bend

Hi everyone. I have decided to keep Grace as the Water Ninja for now. Should a problem arise, I will try to figure out a solution for it.

My plan for now is to work on this for a while to properly integrate back into the Ninjago mood.

So please don't ask about "Their Next Journey" for a while, if you all don't mind.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

And Happy Holidays.

* * *

Grace sucked in a deep breath as she looked out over the valley before her and the group. Within it's rocky chasm, there laid skeletons and machines alike.

Digging.

Searching...

They were looking for it too, weren't they...?

"The Caves of Despair...Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of Quakes." Sensei Wu voiced her thoughts to the rest of the group, each staring down the sight before them. "Remember! Do not use the weapon, for it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Is to much for us mortals..Alright guys lets chop-sokey this lemonade stand." Jay interjected, before looking and pointing to his appointed leader. "Cole! You got a plan?"

"Sure do! First we lower ourselves down the ledge and the..." Something made Cole pause as he looked around their little group. "...Where's Kai?"

"Uhm..." Grace whispered as she pointed out the Red Ninja, who was snaking his way through the construction-or perhaps deconstruction-site.

"Let's go!" Cole exclaimed, before he, Jay, and Zane all went off.

Grace on the other hand gulped as she stayed rooted in her spot, feeling her legs turn to steel. What if she messed up?

Training with the others, and with her Uncle, was easy. She knew them. Knew their fighting styles, and knew that in the end they wouldn't be any different..There wasn't the initial fear of messing up...

"Your mother would be proud of what you are doing Grace." Sensei Wu's statement made Grace look at him with slightly wide eyes...And she sniffled, nodding her head. "Now, go after them. I shall keep watch from here."

"Yes Uncle." She gave a bow, before carefully trying to spot them..And blinked when she saw the four males on top of a hut, peering down into the roof. Most likely? There was a hole, that let them see inside. They seem to be ruminating on something, before Kai flipped off of the building.

Grace was about to move, when Sensei Wu put a hand on her shoulder to pause her. "Be careful, I do not wish to lose another family member, Grace."

..

She gave a stiff nod, and flipped down her hood, before carefully easing through the construction site unnoticed.

Well, unnoticed that is, until the loudest echo of the word 'COOL' washed over the entire place.

It made all the skeletons pause, and look around for the source..During which-

"NINJA!"

Grace froze up as a skeleton pointed at her as she hung from the bottom rails of a little mining cart system. "...Oh _fiddlesticks_."

She gave a yell as she swung from the rail and onto one of the carts, the force pushing it back and knocking a skeleton or two down. Her hand grasped the wooden bow and her back, and used it to hit another one of her enemies down.

Yet all of her fighting couldn't stop the horde of bones from racing into the caves.

She hoped the boys would be alrig-

Her thoughts were torn away as two skeletons ended up using chains to shackle her, her bow falling out of her hands as a tug-of-war began. More and more skeletons came, and the thought of Spinjitsu was brought up.

How..How did she do it?

Her mind went completely blank as her opponents continued to gang up on her, forcing her into chains.

"Lord Garmadon will be pleased that we have captured a ninja!"

Both fear and excitement coursed through her. Her father...

No..

No, she couldn't.

She couldn't see him!

Not like this...

So it left her with only one option.

"SENSEI!" Grace screamed out, her knees almost buckling as she closed her eyes. Yet in the darkness behind her eyelids, all she could see was those red eyes that haunted her. The ones she yearned yet were horrified by..

Her hair swished as a Spinjitsu tornado spun around her, clearing the chains and the skeletons, before an arm wrapped her into a hug. "I...Am so sorry, Grace..I should not have sent you alone."

"U-Uncle.." She hugged him back tightly, almost shaking as tears threatened to fall.

"Shh...You won't fight any more battles alone, Grace..I assure you. That is what your team is for, anyway." Sensei Wu gave her a hopeful smile as the skeletons around them started to reform.

Yet the entire thing was cut off as the earth beneath them started to shake, and the unstable rocks were chipping away from above. They...They couldn't have..

"They used the scythe." Her uncle seethed out, almost growling as the pebbles above sprinkled atop of their heads. "Come, we must move to somewhere safe."

Grace shakily nodded as the bearded man picked her up, and used Spinjitsu to swiftly get them out of the canyon before the rocks buried it all. Each left with the fleeting thought...Had Sensei Wu not been down there, if he hadn't heard Grace..Then she may have..

The elder was almost shaking in anger when the four other ninjas came bursting out through a hole in the ground in Spinjitsu tornadoes. Once the whirlwinds ceased, Cole and Kai were left standing as Zane and Jay fell to the ground for a moment. In Kai's hands, the golden Scythe rested, gleaming in the setting sunlight..

"Yes!" The red ninja exclaimed, high-fiving Cole. "_We _are unbelievable!"

Zane and Jay both chipped in their opinion, also. "We _are_ the best..!"

"Oh-ho! Did you see that..?.! I was like **_pow_**-and you were like-**_BAM_** and-"

"ENOUGH!" Sensei Wu's shout silenced all excitement, Grace looking at the ground.. "I told you not _to use the Scythe_!"

"He did it." Jay was quick to point out Kai as he and Cole took a step away from him.

The red ninja almost seemed appalled that he was being ratted on. "What?"

"I warned him Sensei." Good job Cole..You really helped change his mind..

"Using it was my only option!"

"And _what_ makes you think that you're more important than the team? Huh? _Huh_?" Sensei Wu's hand was almost splintering the staff.

"They _took my sister_..! Remember..?.!"

"And you almost made a team mate lose her life!" Sensei Wu huffed, and looked ready to continue..Until Grace put a cautious hand on his shoulder..For a moment, the two of them just stood there..Before the elder gave a strained sigh. "There are four elemental weapons left...Maybe next time, you can do it right."

* * *

Grace put her head in her hands, sitting atop the sail as the ninjas slid through the icy waters. They were on a mission for the next weapon; ice..And the freezing ice bergs gave just the right atmosphere for it all.

The red eyes still burned into her mind as she thought of him..He was drawing closer and closer, she could feel it.

He was so close to finding her...

"Grace..!"

"GAH!" She jumped up, ready to fight, before glancing down at the deck of the ship to see her Uncle and the boys looking at her. Carefully she jumped down the sail's beams, and landed with a small grunt. "Uhm...Y-yes, Sensei?"

"Would you be able to scout ahead?"

"Sure thing."

Cautiously she went to the edge of the deck..Before taking a deep breath, and diving off and into the chilling icy water. While it was quite literally chilling, there also came an odd sense of warm familiarity to the sensation.

She paused, drifting in the cool water for a bit and letting her body lull to the chill...Before nodding and quickly swimming a bit ahead of the group, gliding peacefully through the waters. It was wonderful to be in water again.

Once she got to the ice, a cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine. She stepped out of the water, shivering almost violently while taking those first few tentative steps. Nothing seemed all that bad at the moment.

It took a while for her to waddle towards the entrance, glancing around and inside..And freezing at the sight of the frozen skeletons that littered around the area.

This was worrisome..

For a moment she just simply walked inside, taking her yumi off her back and holding it defensively. You had this Garmadon. It was going to be okay.

Even though close hand-to-hand combat isn't your favorite, you had to do it.

Just..Keep going.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's already been here." She spun around, preparing an arrow...Before sighing and putting it down, realizing that it was just the boys coming in. "Well, your job was pretty easy, huh Grace?"

"Y-y-y-yeah.." She shivered, putting her weapon back and holding herself. "L-L-let's just g-grab it 'n go..!"

"If ya want, we could hug and-"

Jay was cut off when Grace ended up going over to Kai, who quirked an eyebrow. "What are you..."

"You are literally the _fire_ ninja. You should have warmer body heat than the other's.."

..The red dressed male simply shrugged as they all continued down the icy pathway, until finally reaching the shurikens...Grace paused sa she looked up, blinking in surprise at the shurikens' display, the dragon-like head..It was...Majestic.

She stood to the side a bit as the Kai and Jay held up Cole, who helped Zane reach the golden weapons. Yet on instant contact with it, the white ninja literally froze..In a block of ice.

The dragon's mouth opened as pieces of the ceiling started to fall, and the non-frozen ninja quickly high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Grace gulped as she carefully maneuvered through knee deep waters.

"Grace, you sure you wanna lead?" Cole called out to her, each of the ninja being about three feet apart as to not disrupt anything.

They had entered a stone cave that was usually filled during high tide. Once the water lowered, it was shown to house careful and beautiful coral hallways. The glistening objects seemed so captivating..To the point where you would want to touch it.

Yet doing so lead to you getting cut, or poisoned possibly.

Within the coral branches laid many aquatic animals that got stuck during low tide. Yet they seemed to just be waiting for captives..

"Y-yeah, I got this.."

She took a deep breath, and-

Screeched when she slid down slick rock, flailing almost as the floor beneath her was algae covered.

The angle lead her to skid and almost crash into more of the coral, shaking her head, and glancing around.

The main room, that held a dragon's head.

While the others had been a bit course looking, her dragon appeared almost smooth..Slicked back dark sapphire scales accented with silver, light blue scales surrounding the piercing eyes. It..It was beautiful.

Grace had paused for a moment, staring at the masterpiece before her..

"GRACE! HURRY IT UP IN THERE!" Kai yelled out as he and the others seemed to be in the middle of a battle. Apparently the skeletons had come in right after them, and were attacking already. Great..

Nervously she looked around, biting her bottom lip...They needed a way out-Like a light from the Great Spinjitsu Master, a golden ray gleamed down from above..Literally, there was a hole in the ceiling of this place it seemed.

"Zane! Freeze a platform of ice!" She called out, waving to the Ice Ninja.

"Yes Grace! NINJAAAA-GO!"

In a matter of seconds a frozen disk of ice formed, and she grabbed it. Carefully she placed it on top of the Dragon's open mouth, making sure it was balanced... "YOU GUYS! GET ON!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

The four boys rushed over quickly, climbing onto the ice disk. "Okay...Three...Two...One!"

Grace grabbed a hold of the Yumi beneath the ice, and held tightly to the disk as the Dragon's head rumbled...Before a geyser of water shot out, launching the group to the ceiling and right out of the hole.

They all gave a yell, flailing through the air, before each grunted as they landed back on the ground.

Oh sweet sweet ground..

"Come! We must continue."

Oh mean mean Uncle Wu...

* * *

Grace gulped as she looked down the nunchuck monument, climbing was never her best skill..She would much rather be swimming in the freezing waters again.

"We are being followed!" Zane pointed out as both he and Grace saw the oncoming skeletons. Jay was quick to react by jumping up higher.

"Then let's go!"

It was a race at the moment, each one of the ninja incapable of looking back out of the basic fear. Waiting for even a moment, or pausing, could lead them running into the skeletons.

Grace had paused for a moment, hooking her legs against the chain, and shooting several arrows down at the skeletons. This gave Jay enough time to snag his Golden weapon.

Not without the Dragon of Lightning appearing though.

The team of ninja soon jumped off the monument, with everyone pulling at the little string to activate a set of wings on their back..Well, almost everyone.

"M-Mine's not working!" Grace yelled out to the guys, fear in her voice as she tugged at the line..Which soon snapped. Crap.

She gave a scream as she fell, glaring a bit through the wind..Before gasping as an arm wrapped around her waist, and felt a calmer wind against her face... "H-huh?"

"Don't worry, I got you."

"Uh-uhm-Yeah! Yes, you do. Haha..Ha.." Oh geez Grace was grateful for the ninja mask over her face..Yet a quick glance down at the ground peeked her curiosity.

The skeleton leader was staring at them, and a grin was on his face.

Perhaps it was just natural? After all, that _is_ how most skeletons are. But this one felt like an actual grin..

Something wasn't right..

Something was going to happe-

Grace's thoughts were shot out of the metaphorical window as Jay held her tighter. Yeah, everything was okay for now.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. My nephew got the flu, so I was kind of put in charge of watching over him for a while. The guy's about 6 years old, and he's a needy little cutie-patootie..Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what I have presented, and I hope to see you all soon.

As stated before, I wish you all a happy holiday.


	8. 2015 Author's Note

Okay...So I'm really sorry to inform you all about this, yet at the same time I hope that you all understand.

One, before you get panicked no, I am not completely shutting down the entire series.

Two, I have recently been able to get into contact with the others. It wasn't the prettiest or easiest of reunions, however I atleast got a bit of text messages going on.

Three, and this may be the hard part.

We are going to put a road block in the water ninja portion of the stories.

Now before you start raging at the comments saying "HEY WAIT A MINUTE, MAYHEMB, YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T SHUTING DOWN THE SERIES"

That's because I'm not.

For a number of reasons I'm actually going to be redoing the entirety of all the series, again. This was mostly due to the fact of complaints, concerns, and questions that were left unanswered by both the four authors and by your fellow readers.

I will be posting this in all of the series having to do with the Water Ninja, just to inform everyone of this update.

* * *

Things to be expecting;

A new element and backstory for Grace

New characteristics for both Kim-Ly and Bunny

Newer scenes to be added (IE; Grace finding her true potential)

And more.

* * *

Majority of this was caused by the fact that we had all gone over the history of the original Water Ninja series and had found too many loose ends for us to actually deal with, and many just useless scenes also. We also saw that due to, also back then reader comments, we had actually left out many scenes that we wanted to add in.

So with that I am sad to say that this portion of Water Ninja is coming to an end. Yet I'm also glad to say that from here, we can only improve.

The only thing that the group and I have yet to figure out are the shipping and couples for the new series, however I would like for you all to put in your own information.

Because the fact of the matter is, is that Grace choosing her ship first sets into motion the entire series of couples.

After a lot of conversation, the group and I have found three possible choices for the couples to go.

* * *

Scenario one;

GraceXCole

Kim-LyXKai

BunnyXZane

NyaXJay

* * *

Scenario two;

GraceXJay

Kim-LyXCole

BunnyXKai

NyaXZane

* * *

Scenario three;

GraceX-mystery character-

Kim-LyXZane

BunnyXCole

NyaXJay

KaiXSkylor (later one)

* * *

I'll be putting up a poll on our author page for you the fans to decide. The pole will most likely end on the 7th of January of this new year.

So with this, I wish you all the best of the happy new year, and I hope to see you soon. Bye!


	9. The New World

Alright people, the new series is up, I'm spreading the word like forest fire.


End file.
